


Into Words...

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [55]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Depictions of Serious Injury, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Blake sustains an injury, Yang finds herself having to help her partner.But in some cases... something has to hurt a little more before it can begin to heal... much to Yang’s distress.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Into Words...

_ “Fuck!” _

“Shhh. I know, Blake. I know.” Yang soothes, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking as she presses her forehead to Blake’s. She inhales deeply and pulls back, glancing at the broken metal pole lodged into Blake’s left thigh and glancing up at Jaune as he kneels by Blake’s side. “It’s going to be okay. We’re gonna help you. Okay?”

_ “Yang—“ _

Blake’s pained whimper cuts through Yang, makes her eyes  _ burn _ with the threat of tears as her partner clings to her with pain and fear in her eyes. When Yang meets her gaze, she can tell that Blake’s remembering another time, another moment, where she had suffered such a serious injury, and Yang wants nothing more than to take the pain for her so that Blake doesn’t have to feel it.

Slowly, regretfully, she breaks Blake’s gaze and feels her heart shatter when Blake’s hands grip at her arms tightly, as though desperate to feel as connected to Yang as possible. She swallows thickly at the sight of the pole that Blake had been thrown on top of by the Beowolf and she knows,  _ she knows,  _ what they have to do.

It doesn’t mean she wants to do it, though.

“Okay. Blake, I’m going to lift you up and free you and then, Jaune can help you heal. Alright?”

“‘Kay.” Blake says through gritted teeth, her chest heaving and her brow beaded with sweat. Her ears are pressed against her hair and she’s trembling from the pain. But still… she meets Yang’s eyes, looks at her and nods bravely at her, even as pained tears fall down her cheeks. “Do it fast. It—  _ fuck— hurts!” _

“I know. I know, baby.” Yang murmurs thickly, unthinkingly, as she reaches out and brushes Blake’s hair tenderly back from her head. She tries to smile reassuringly at her, tries to be  _ strong  _ for her, and lets her hand trace the side of her partner’s face. “It’s going to hurt some more before it gets better, okay? Deep breaths. Take some deep breaths for me… good girl.” Yang speaks softly and slowly, as soothingly as she can. Carefully, she wraps one arm around Blake’s shoulder and places the other under her legs, her chest twisting violently when Blake muffles a cry of pain. She looks up at Jaune, watching the way his expression wavers, how his eyes shut briefly for a moment as he braces himself for his friend’s pain, before he looks at Yang and nods, his hands up and ready to boost Blake’s Aura and help her heal. 

But Yang hesitates. Her chest hurts, her throat feels tight and nausea hits her stomach, bringing bile to the back of her throat as she tries to brace herself. She had long since promised herself that she would  _ never  _ hurt Blake. To never make her feel insecure or small. She never, even for a second, wanted to make Blake feel pain because of her. 

But now… her hand was being forced and she’d have to bring pain to Blake in order to free her.

“I’m sorry.” Yang says with a cracked and broken voice as she begins to lift Blake from the broken pole. She grits her teeth as Blake’s head falls back with a broken cry, her chest heaving with pained sobs as Yang frees her. “I’m so sorry.”

Blood soaks the ground before Jaune has the time to push forward and place his hands on Blake’s leg, staining it a dark, morbid red as Yang wraps her arms around Blake and holds her close. She closes her eyes, unable to watch as Jaune helps Blake heal. She can feel Blake’s breaths against her neck, broken and ragged and  _ pained _ , as her partner clings to her and accepts her warmth and support. 

It hurts. It  _ fucking burns. _ She used to think that the concept of feeling somebody’s pain like it was your own was nothing more than a fairytale for lovers. Something that had been needlessly romanticised… but ever since Yang had first started to fall for her, Blake had proven her wrong. Every tear that falls from Blake’s eyes rips through her. Every pained gasp and sob, every time Blake falls, every time she hurts… it made Yang’s soul  _ burn,  _ as though reacting to Blake’s own suffering soul.

So she holds her tighter. Hopes that if she can feel Blake’s pain like it’s her own, then maybe Blake can feel how much Yang loves her. How much Yang needs her. She hopes that she can feel how warm and safe and loved she makes Yang feel. 

Gods know that Yang wants Blake to feel all of that too.

“Hey.”

A ragged voice rasps and a shaky hand presses against Yang’s cheek. When Yang opens her eyes, she feels her world slow down as she gazes into Blake’s eyes. Her  _ beautiful  _ amber eyes, dulled by pain, still gaze into Yang’s own and watch her with a steady trust and faith that makes Yang’s breath catch in her throat. She can hear Jaune move away but she pays him no mind as Blake strokes her cheek and pulls her down to press their foreheads together, tears falling down both of their cheeks as they breathe one another in. 

Absentmindedly, almost as drawn by instinct, Yang’s led hand moves to cover Blake’s newly formed scar, covering it almost protectively as Blake catches her breath from her ordeal.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers, watching sadly as Blake offers her a weak and reassuring smile. “I’m so sorry.”

Blake shakes her head and lets her hand slide to the back of Yang’s neck, her thumb brushing Yang’s skin tenderly. “It’s okay.” She breathes out slowly, her breath tickling Yang’s mouth. She nudges their noses together, sweet long nuzzling Yang in such a way that Yang can’t help but smile weakly at her. “I trust you.”

Yang lets out a shaky breath and pulls back to kiss Blake’s nose, lingering for a long moment before tucking Blake under her chin and burrowing her face into her hair.

Eventually, she would watch, pride and admiration filling her chest, as Blake stands back up, the wind blowing in her hair and her eyes sharp with determination to continue the fight…

But for now? For now, she holds her close and prays that she can feel everything that Yang doesn’t know how to put into words.


End file.
